1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lane deviation prevention control apparatus of a vehicle that prevents the vehicle from deviating from a lane in which the vehicle travels.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various devices for supporting driving have been developed and put to practical use for vehicles. A lane deviation prevention control apparatus that prevents deviation from a lane is one of such devices. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H7-105498 discloses a technique of a traveling state determining device of an automobile that predicts a deviation state from a lane on the basis of a distance to a point of intersection of an estimated traveling path of the vehicle and a side edge of a line and on the basis of an angle formed by the estimated traveling path and the side edge at the point of intersection and automatically corrects steering in order to prevent deviation on the basis of the prediction.
In the lane deviation prevention control disclosed in JP-A No. H7-105498, it is possible to generate vehicle behavior for preventing deviation from a lane on the basis of a predicted lane deviation time. However, in a situation in which a vehicle travels near a lane end and when a yaw angle of the vehicle with respect to the lane is small, a predicted lane deviation time is calculated to be long. Therefore, as a result, a divergence from deviation prevention start time desired by a driver occurs. For instance, the driver feels that the control starts late.